Pourquoi moi ? version 2008 revue et corrigée
by Kaleiya
Summary: RevolutionShipping Nouvelle version de la fic avec corrections, ajouts de descriptions, etc. Voir l'ancienne version avant de lire celle-ci. chap 5 posté
1. Chapter 1

**Pourquoi moi ?**

**Auteur : **Alors…MES FICHES !!…Ah !…Ben c'est moi on dirait !

**Disclaimer :** Je commence a radoter a force ! Les persos de yugioh ne sont pas a moi ! Seuls Orieul et Sheen m'appartiennent ! Meme Bijou m'appartient en passant !

**Rating :** K+ pour le moment !

**Genre :** Romance, Humour et RévolutionShipping . Je vous rassure, j'ai fait mon testament !

**Résumé :** Atem et Téa sortent ensemble . Seul ennui, le jeune homme n'ose pas l'emmener chez lui a cause de ses deux colocataires…

**Note :** Idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit et je vais devoir commencer a taper ca avec mon chat sur les genoux ! Yugi et Atem ont chacun leur propre corps mais Atem ne vit pas avec Yugi .

**Mise à jour 2008 :** Cette fic est en cours de réécriture suite a des erreurs de ma part au niveau des situations. Seul le premier chapitre ne subira pas la vague de la correction mais je laisse la première version de la fic pour que vous puissiez comparez et ainsi, mieux vous faire une opinion.

* * *

**Episode1**

_Domino, un vendredi à 17 heures ._

Les cours au lycée venait de se terminer et les lycéens étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux après ce qui leur parut comme des heures interminables de cours . Téa attendit Atem a la sortie car celui-ci avait été convoqué par le professeur d'anglais pour parler de son dernier contrôle . Le jeune homme finit par apparaître en faisant une tete de déterré .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille .

.- J'ai encore tout foiré ! répondit-il en sortant son contrôle de son sac en guise de preuve . Regarde par toi-meme si tu ne me crois pas !

.- Deux sur vingt ! C'est vrai que t'as encore raté ton contrôle ! Il y a surement pire…

.- Meme Joey a fait mieux que moi !

.- Ah ! Il ne te reste qu'a réviser plus sérieusement . En plus tu es très bon en maths et en histoire ! Si tu veux, je peux venir a ton appart et te donner des cours…

.- C'est le bazar chez moi en ce moment et mes deux colocs veulent pas trop que des inconnus viennent . Ils veulent pas se faire voler quelque chose en leur absence !

.- C'est la vingtième fois que tu me dis que je ne peux pas venir chez toi quand je te le propose et tu me sors une nouvelle excuse différente a chaque fois ! J'aimerai les rencontrer tes colocataires et surtout voir a quoi ressemble ton appart !

.- Excuse moi Téa mais je ne sais vraiment pas si tu peux venir chez moi comme ca sans prévenir !

.- Bon, en attendant, notre rendez-vous de demain tient toujours ?

Il esquissa un sourire, prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux .

.- Oui, il tient toujours mon ange .

Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné auquel la brunette ne tarda pas a répondre . Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami afin d'approfondir le baiser . Celui-ci fut rompu au bout de quelques car les deux amoureux manquaient d'air .

.- Je t'aime . lui dit-il .

.- Moi aussi je t'aime . répondit-elle .

Il la raccompagna chez elle, sa main dans la sienne .

_18 heures 01._

Atem se tenait devant la porte de son appart qui se trouvait au quatrième étage de l'immeuble et dont le numéro était le 412 . Il cherchait ses clés dans son sac et finit par les trouver planquées dans son agenda . Il glissa la clé de l'appartement dans la serrure et la tourna pour rentrer chez lui .

L'appartement était grand, les murs étaient peints en gris-bleu clair, le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage gris clair, le plafond était blanc, et le lustre était très simple et de couleur vert pale . Dés que l'on passait la porte d'entrée, on arrivait au salon et a la cuisine américaine . Celui-ci était composé de deux fauteuils de couleur noire et recouverts de poils de chat blancs par endroit, d'un sofa rouge carmin avec deux coussins noirs dont l'un était occupé par un chat persan blanc, d'une table basse en bois qui sur un coté était pleine de magazines pour hommes et de l'autre de magazines pour femmes, d'une télévision de taille moyenne installée sur un meuble en bois clair avec trois télécommandes dessus et a sa droite un lecteur DVD qui semblait neuf installé sur un magnétoscope qui ne l'était apparemment pas et qui contenait une vidéo porno .

La cuisine elle, était reluisante . Il y avait un lave-vaisselle, un four, un four micro-ondes, un réfrigérateur, des plaques électriques, des placards pour ranger vaisselle, ustensiles de cuisine et autres, et un grille pain . La seule chose qui séparait la cuisine du salon était le bar composé de six tabourets . Dans un coin, on voyait une assiette vide et un bol d'eau pour le chat .

Atem alla s'affaler dans le sofa ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le chat qui alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux en face de lui en miaulant bruyamment .

.- Qu'est ce t'as Bijou ? dit-il en caressant la tete du chat qui ronronna .

Il remarqua l'assiette vide et comprit tout de suite que ses colocs avaient oublié de nourrir le chat en partant ce matin . Il forca le chat a descendre de ses genoux, se leva suivit du chat, alla vers l'évier et ouvrit un placard sous celui-ci .

.- Mademoiselle Bijou, j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que vous n'avez plus une seule croquette en réserve ! dit-il au chat en découvrant le placard vide .

Il se leva et ouvrit le réfrigérateur . Il trouva des restes de saumon qu'il prit et qu'il mit dans l'assiette de Bijou . Elle les renifla longuement avant de commencer a les manger .

.- On voit que t'as pas mangé aujourd'hui ! D'habitude, tu n'y touches pas ! s'étonna t-il .

Il laissa le félin manger et retourna s'affaler sur le sofa . Une minute plus tard, on entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure . La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, les cheveux blond-roux coupés courts et un peu en bataille, les yeux vert emeraude, la peau mate, mesurant dans les 1m80 et qui avait quatre sacs remplient d'achat au supermarché du coin .

.- Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Désolé du retard mais j'ai dut aller faire les courses et je ne trouvais plus les croquettes du chat ! dit-il .

.- C'est bon Sheen ! Je lui ai donné les restes de saumon et il les mangent ! fit Atem .

.- T'a bien fait ! Franchement, Orieul est pas foutue de prendre un chat qui aime ce qui est bon marché ! NON ! Il faut absolument que cette bestiole n'aime QUE les croquettes les PLUS chères ! Chat de luxe ! …Ah oui ! J'te rappelle que toi et moi sommes maintenant forcés d'aller a la laverie du coin pour laver notre linge !

.- Autant tout laver ce soir parce que demain, ce sera pas possible ! En plus, quelle idée elle a eu de mettre un verrou avec un code sur la machine a laver !

.- J'ai essayé de le trouver ce code hier soir, mais elle m'a vu ! Résultat, elle a changé le code !

.- Elle rentre ce soir Orieul ?

.- Non, elle passe la nuit chez une autre fille de la fac pour bosser ! En clair, on est entre hommes jusqu'à demain soir ! Aide-moi a ranger les courses qu'on puisse aller à la laverie !

Après avoir rangés les courses, ils prirent chacun un sac remplit de linge sale et allèrent a la laverie située a deux pas de leur immeuble . Coup de bol, ils étaient les seuls . Sheen et Atem payèrent chacun la quantité de lessive qu'il leur fallait pour leur linge respectif . Ils mettaient les vetements un par un et Sheen eue une surprise dans son sac de linge .

.- Mince ! Comment c'est arrivé là ! dit-il .

.- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Atem .

Il sortit du sac un soutien-gorge noir en dentelles .

.- Tu es sur que ca ne sort pas d'une de tes virées nocturnes avec les Pervers Anonymes ? demanda le jeune pharaon .

.- Hey ! J'suis peut-etre pervers, je sors parfois avec plusieurs filles en meme temps, mais je ne couche pas, voir jamais avec ! Je matte ce que je peux chez elles, c'est tout ! répondit Sheen .

.- Alors ce vetement ne peut appartenir qu'a Orieul !

.- Comme quoi la bruja(sorcière en espagnol) fait pas gaffe où elle met son linge ! Je vais encore tout prendre !

Après avoir mit leur linge dans la machine et avoir mise en route celle-ci, ils s'installèrent sur un banc en attendant que le linge soit lavé .

.- Et ton contrôle ? Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda Sheen .

.- J'ai encore tout raté ! répondit le tricolore .

.- T'avais révisé pourtant ! Je t'avais vu faire !

.- Faut croire que je n'ai pas les bases en anglais !

.- Moi j'ai beau avoir vécu en Californie très longtemps, la seule langue que je parlais là-bas était l'espagnol ! Je connais pas vraiment l'anglais ! T'as pas un camarade qui pourrait venir a l'appart pour t'expliquer ce que t'as pas compris ?

.- Si, ma petite copine . Mais…

.- T'a honte de devoir la présenter a tes deux colocataires qui ne feraient que t'embarrasser c'est ca ? Franchement, si elle veut venir voir où t'habites, tu devrais lui montrer ! Si elle t'aime vraiment, c'est pas a cause de moi et de la bruja qu'elle te laisseras tomber !

.- C'est vrai . Au fait, révise ton histoire !

.- Hé ho ! C'est pas parce que j'ai dit une fois que Georges Washigton avait découvert l'Amérique que je suis nul en histoire !

.- Et qui a découvert l'Amérique en quelle année ?

.- Euh…zut…grillé .

.- Christophe Colomb en 1492 ! T'es vraiment nul !

Sheen lui jeta un regard plus que noir et ne lui adressa plus la parole en attendant que son linge soit propre .

* * *

NB: La suite va suivre assez rapidement et, par rapport a la première version que je voulais diviser en différentes parties, celle-ci sera: soit arreté avec 6 chapites, soit divisée en partie comme sa précédente version et dans ce cas, ce sear indiqué clairement. Dans les 2 cas, des épisodes supplémentaires ou intermédiares seront ajoutés par rapport a la première version (par exemple, l'épisode 6 de la première version deviendra l'épisode 7 dans celle-ci)

Surtout, pensez aux reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Suite a des problèmes techniques...j'ai pris un retard considérable...bon d'accord ! J'ai cassé mon ordinateur portable !

Sheen: Le pire, c'est que t'es censée t'y connaitre !

Orieul: Oh toi ca va !

Voilà la suite et bonne lecture a ceux qui lisent ca !

PS: Je prépare des trucs pour D gray-man mais c'est pas sur que j'y mette

* * *

**Episode 2**

_Domino, 21 heures 50_

Atem sortit de la salle de bain après s'etre prit une douche et s'etre laver les dents . Il avait une serviette de bain bleue autour de la taille . Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et…

.- NON MAIS JE REVE !! hurla t-il .

Sheen le rejoignit vetu d'un simple calecon car il s'appretait a se coucher . (là, c'est moi qui reve ! XD)

.- Qu'est ce que t'as ? demanda t-il .

.- CA !! répondit le jeune pharaon en pointant quelque chose du doigt .

En effet, Bijou se trouvait roulée en boule sur le lit du jeune homme et dormait profondément tout en ronflant .

.- Ah ! Orieul a du fermer sa porte en partant ! fit Sheen .

.- Ce chat a cinq paniers pour lui tout seul dans cet appart et il ne trouve rien de mieux que de dormir sur MON lit ! s'exclama Atem .

.- Sa maitresse est pas là pour lui faire son gros calin du soir ! Elle se sent juste un peu délaissée et essaye de se consoler comme elle le peut !

.- Y a pas écrit « nounou » sur mon front !

.- Parce que tu crois arriver a convaincre cette tete de mule de ne pas dormir ici ?

Le tricolore rentra dans sa chambre, prit le chat qui s'était réveillé, et le posa par terre . Immédiatement après, l'animal était de retour sur le lit .

.- Je me disais aussi…commenca Sheen .

.- Viens m'aider si t'es si intelligent ! fit Atem .

.- J'ai pas envie d'avoir de coups de griffes !

Son ami lui jeta un regard noir en retour . Il refit une tentative, mais cette fois, Bijou trouva le moyen de s'accrocher a la serviette pour ne pas etre posée sur le sol . L'animal tira fort dessus et réussit a l'enlever de la taille de son propriétaire qui se retrouva dans une tenue…particulière .

.- Sale bete ! Rends moi ca ! ordonna le jeune homme .

.- Et Orieul qui rate ca ! Elle qui adore ce genre de chose…commenca le grand blond .

.- AIDE MOI !!

.- Ca va ! Je t'aide !

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent a convaincre le chat de dormir sur le balcon et purent enfin aller prendre un repos bien mérité .

_Domino, samedi, 8 heures 30 . _

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient les murs beige clair de la chambre du jeune pharaon qui ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en sentant la chaleur de l'astre solaire . Il mit cinq longues minutes pour se convaincre de sortir de ses draps blancs . Il s'étira, se leva, refit le lit en mettant un couvre-lit bleu roi pour remplacer celui de la veille qui était bordeaux et qui avait besoin d'etre nettoyé, faute aux poils du chat . Il avait mit un pyjama mauve avec des motifs oranges en forme de losanges pour dormir .

L'armoire était intégrée a la pièce et était de couleur blanche . Il l'ouvrit et regarda ce qu'il pouvait bien se mettre sur le dos pour son rendez-vous qui était à 10 heures 30 . Il prit un jean et un tee-shirt sans manches noir qu'il posa sur le lit . Un bruit de gargouillement se fit entendre .

.- J'espère que Sheen est debout parce que j'ai la dalle ce matin ! fit-il .

Il enfila ses pantoufles et sortit de la chambre . Une délicieuse odeur de gaufres se faisait sentir dans l'appartement . Sheen était en train de faire cuire sa huitième gaufre quand il vit Atem s'installer au bar et regarder d'un œil très intéressé les gaufres dans l'assiette .

.- Par l'odeur alléchée, notre glouton s'est décidé a venir manger ! fit le grand blond .

.- Tu voles les répliques de Orieul là ! répliqua le tricolore .

.- Bon ! Tu veux quoi sur tes gaufres ? confiture de fraise, crème de marrons, chocolat, gelée d'abricot, sucre glace…

.- Un de chaque minimum ! Avec un supplément de chantilly si c'est possible !

.- T'auras plus faim à midi !

.- Faut que je prenne des forces car je sens que je vais beaucoup marcher et que j'aurai très faim pour midi .

.- Bien votre altesse ! Au fait, je serais pas ici ce midi ! Je vais manger avec des potes comme Orieul sera a la fac !

.- Mouais, avec les pervers anonymes vous allez mater les serveuses !

.- Tu devrais venir un de ces jours !

.- Non merci ! J'ai une réputation de petit ami fidèle moi !

.- Bien ! T'as mon numéro au cas où !

.- J'vais pas m'envoler !

.- Qui sait…avec une jolie fille…

Sheen ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car Atem avait réussi a vider son verre de jus d'orange dans le pantalon du blond .

_Domino, 10 heures 25 ._

En arrivant sur la place un peu avant l'heure convenue pour ne pas etre en retard, Téa vit que son petit ami était déjà là en train de l'attendre patiemment, comme toujours.

.- Je vois que tu es ponctuel ! fit-elle .

.- C'est surtout que j'étais pressé de partir ! fit-il en pensant a Sheen .

.- Tiens donc ! Aurais-tu fais des betises ?

.- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus ! On y va ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main en souriant et ils partirent en direction du parc faire une longue ballade en amoureux .

_Domino, 20 heures 30 ._

Durant toute la matinée, les deux tourtereaux étaient restés a se promener dans le parc . Vers midi, ils s'étaient arretés pour manger des sandwichs préparés par la jeune fille et après le repas, étaient allés aux arcades . Ils y restèrent tout l'après-midi si bien que Atem, voyant l'heure tardive, dut raccompagner Téa chez elle . Une fois devant la porte, il l'avait longuement embrassée sur la bouche pour lui montrer son amour . Le jeune homme partit en lui promettent de lui téléphoner demain dans la journée et qu'il serait bien au lycée lundi . Ce que la jeune fille avait omis de lui préciser, c'est qu'elle comptait bien passer a l'appart de son petit ami .

Atem était devant la porte de son appart en train de chercher son trousseau de clés quand il entendit un drole de bruit derrière lui . Une main fine a la peau légèrement bronzée, aux ongles noirs et avec une bague en argent se posa sur son épaule .

.- Je t'ai fait peur ?

* * *

NB: Etant encore en plein examen du bac, ne vous attendez pas a grand-chose de ma part avant la fin du mois !

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Heureusement que je prépare parfois des trucs à l'avance...Planning des fics en cours et a venir:

-Buscar, Encontrar y Luchar : le chapitre 2 est bientot fini et sera posté en fin de semaine si j'ai les idées qui me manque.

-Conséquences : Aucunes idées pour cette fic donc je la laisse de coté

-le passé de l'Egypte: J'ai besoin de me documenter de nouveau mais attendez vous a un changement de titre car je vais mettre à part l'histoire de la reine, celle de son fils et celle de...(hé hé hé ! Secret défense sur le nom du troisième)

-Pourquoi moi : Je l'arrete à l'épisode 6 car ca perd déjà beaucoup de sens à la fin de l'épisode 5 donc je posterai la suite assez vite

- A venir: Un one-shot humoristique sur la piscine, un prideshipping en 3 ou 5 chapitres, peut-etre un one-shot qui se situera avant une de mes vieilles fic, un autre sur Kaiba et Shizu si j'ai les idées, et peut-etre un one-shot surprise...

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Episode 3**

.- Ca marche pas avec moi Orieul ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! fit Atem .

La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse . Elle avait les cheveux courts, blancs avec une mèche noire sur le devant, les yeux marrons, la peau légèrement bronzée qui attestait du fait qu'elle passait un peu de temps au soleil, mesurait dans les 1m 74, portait un débardeur vert bouteille avec une longue jupe noire, et avait du fard a paupières violet sur les yeux . A sa main, elle portait un grand sac en tissu de couleur bleu roi duquel dépassait la manche d'une veste en cuir noir .

Atem ouvrit la porte et alla immédiatement s'affaler sur le sofa pendant que le chat mangeait . Orieul prit place a coté de lui après avoir posé son sac sur l'un des tabourets .

.- Il s'est passé quoi en mon absence ? demanda l'étudiante .

.- Alors…ton chat m'a piqué mon lit ainsi que ma serviette hier soir, Sheen a voulut me tuer ce matin parce que j'avais vidé mon verre de jus d'orange dans son pantalon pour qu'il se taise enfin, j'ai passée la journée avec ma petite amie, et j'ai encore raté mon contrôle l'autre jour ! résuma le jeune pharaon .

.- Tu peux pas continuer comme ca avec l'anglais ! Faut vraiment que quelqu'un te donne un coup de pouce !

.- Mouais…et toi ? La fac ?

.- Euh…j'ai été…enfin…virée…

.- QUOI ?!

.- T'a bien entendu ! Je suis donc libre comme l'air et en plus, je vais pouvoir tenter de t'aider un peu en anglais !

.- Pourquoi t'as été virée ?

.- Tu te rappelles de Otto ?

.- Ton ex ?

.- Oui ! Ben il s'est pointé a la fac ! Il voulait que je ressorte avec lui ! J'ai dit non et il en est venu aux mains ! Coup de bol, il était tout seul et j'ai pu le battre en un coup de pied bien placé ! L'ennui, c'est que le directeur m'a vue et comme j'ai déjà eue des avertissements a cause de l'histoire de la photocopieuse et pas mal de blames sur mon dossier pour bagarres, il m'a virée !

.- Au fait, le prof qui te matait a la photocopieuse quand tu portais des minis-jupes, il lui est arrivé quoi depuis ?

.- Ben il est toujours là ! Il garde a présent une très grande distance de sécurité entre lui et moi !

La conversation fut interrompue par Bijou qui sauta sur les jambes de sa maitresse en lui adressant un miaulement plein de reproches .

.- Je suis vraiment désolée Poupoune ! J'étais si pressée ce matin que je n'ai pas pensé que tu n'avais plus rien a manger ! En plus j'avais fermée la porte de ma chambre ! dit Orieul au chat qui réclamait un calin .

.- Poupoune ? C'est quoi ca encore ? demanda Atem .

.- Tu trouves pas que ca lui va bien ?

.- Elle a été surnommée Bichon, Bibou, Poupée, Peluche, Tornade blanche, Plumeau à poussière, Haleine de poisson, Bijounette, Vanille, Bibi, Boubou, la blanche, et maintenant elle en a un nouveau !

.- Poupounette !

.- Autant pour moi !

Le jeune homme se leva et alla voir ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo dans la catégorie « mangeable » . Soudain quelqu'un frappa a la porte d'entrée et comme Orieul s'occupait du chat, Atem fut obligé d'aller ouvrir .

Derrière la porte, il y avait une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ dix-sept ans, avait les cheveux bleu azur, les yeux vert emeraude, la peau claire, et portait une robe vert pomme avec un gilet en jean ainsi qu'un sac a dos blanc sur ses épaules .

.- Euh…Est-ce que Sheen est là par hasard ? demanda t-elle .

.- Désolé ! Il est absent jusqu'à demain matin ! répondit le tricolore .

.- Je vois…il est avec ses potes j'imagine !

.- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

.- Désolée ! Je suis la sœur de Sheen ! Juliana Philips .

En entendant ca, notre ami ouvrit de grands yeux . Orieul finit par virer le chat et rejoindre Atem .

.- Oh c'est toi ! Ben reste pas là et entre ! fit-elle en voyant Juliana .

.- Euh…si tu veux . dit la jeune fille pas très sure d'elle .

Le jeune pharaon se contenta de fermer la porte après que leur invitée soit entrée et de regarder Orieul avec un regard interrogatif . La jeune femme mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire et sorti un sachet de thé a la menthe ainsi qu'une tasse et une petite cuillère .

.- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda t-elle .

.- Je manque d'argent en ce moment et en plus… répondit la jeune fille sans finir sa phrase .

.- Tu as fait une betise j'ai l'impression !

.- Oui…avec mon fiancé…

.- Il partit en Inde pour deux mois non ?

.- Exact ! Seul ennui, quelques jours avant son départ…on a…

.- Je crois que j'ai compris ! T'a fais un test pour etre sure que c'est bien ca ?

.- Oui ! Ca m'apprendra a ne pas faire attention !

.- Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas trop ! fit remarquer Atem .

.- Pour etre claire, je suis enceinte….

Là, il comprit sur le champ de quoi elles étaient en train de parler à présent . On entendit la bouilloire s'éteindre, signe que l'eau est assez chaude . Orieul en versa dans la tasse qui contenait déjà le sachet de thé et remit celle-ci a Juliana .

_22 heures 45 ._

Nos trois amis s'étaient installés dans le sofa et avaient regardé un film fantastique choisi par Orieul . Celle-ci a dit a Juliana qu'elle n'aurait qu'a partager sa chambre puisque la chambre qui restait et qui devait servir de chambre d'amis était encombrée par quelques cartons qui restaient à vider. Atem et Juliana étaient allés se coucher dix minutes plus tot . Bijou s'était endormie dans un fauteuil et ronflait . Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme et un homme qui portaient un Sheen complètement défoncé par l'alcool ! L'homme devait avoir l'age de Sheen, les yeux marrons, cheveux bruns et le teint légèrement mate . La femme elle, devait avoir dans les 25 ans, cheveux bleu pastel coiffés en une haute queue de cheval, yeux marrons avec un trait noir barrant l'œil droit, teint clair .

.- Salut tout le monde ! dit l'homme .

.- Jason et Equilibra ! Ca faisait un bail ! fit Orieul .

.- On causera plus tard parce que l'autre reptile, je commence sérieusement a en avoir marre de son haleine au whisky ! fit Equilibra .

.- On le pose où notre deuxième alcoolique ? demanda Jason .

.- Sur le fauteuil, là ! répondit Orieul .

Nos deux nouveaux arrivant posèrent leur fardeau sur le fauteuil .

.- Une minute ! Gabin aussi est défoncé ! fit Orieul .

.- Et oui ! Il dort dans ma voiture et on va le ramener chez lui avant que Maria ne revienne de Rome ! dit Equilibra .

.- On te dit a bientôt ! ajouta Jason .

.- A plus !

Quand les deux furent partis, Orieul alla chercher une couverture dans la chambre de Sheen et elle le recouvrit avec pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid . Elle jeta un regard en direction des chambres et quand elle fut convaincue que les plus jeunes dormaient, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme .

.- Dort bien…le lézard !

* * *

NB: Je conseille fortement a ceux qui me laisse une review de se logger car je ne suis pas d'humeur a faire des RAR pour des anonymes que je ne laisserai plus poster chez moi très longtemps si ils ne laissent pas d'e-mail pour que je leur réponde


	4. Chapter 4

Là, je poste assez vite ce que j'ai dans mon ordi car j'aurais pas le temps avant longtemps...pour mes autres fics, ca avance lentement...

* * *

**Episode 4**

_Domino, dimanche, 9 heures ._

Atem sortit de sa chambre en baillant et en se frottant les yeux . Il tourna la tete a sa gauche et vit Juliana qui restait immobile, en train de regarder du coté des fauteuils . Il regarda dans la meme direction et vit ce qui captivait tant la jeune fille . Sheen dormait profondément sur le fauteuil avec Orieul qui était sur ses genoux, la tete posée contre son torse et dormant a poings fermés . Bijou était sur le sofa en train de s'étirer tout en baillant . Elle sauta du sofa et fit un bond pour rejoindre le fauteuil . Elle se contorsionna pour atteindre le visage de Sheen afin de le renifler de très près et ses longues moustaches vinrent le chatouiller au point de le réveiller . Il ouvrit les yeux a contrecœur et vit le chat en train de le renifler .

.- OUSTE !! lui souffla t-il .

Bijou sauta du fauteuil et alla, la queue droite comme un « i », dans la chambre de sa patronne en soufflant un bon coup . Soudain, Orieul émit un léger gémissement ce qui interpella le blond qui remarqua enfin qu'elle dormait sur ses genoux .

.- …quelqu'un peut m'aider là ? demanda Sheen .

.- Tu m'as vachement aidé la dernière fois quand j'avais besoin de toi ! lui lanca Atem .

.- Si tu veux manger, t'es bien obligé de me filer un coup de main !

.- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour me faire à manger.

.- Et risquer d'abimer ma belle cuisine que je me donne tant de mal a garder en un seul morceau ? Oublies ca !

.- Met des lunettes Sheen ! fit Juliana qui s'était rendue compte que son frère ne l'avait meme pas remarquée .

Sheen tourna la tete et vit enfin que sa sœur était là. Il la regarda, étonné.

.- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Jul' !

.- Plus d'argent ! Ca te va comme raison ?

.- A ma connaissance, ca ne t'a jamais arreté…c'est quoi la vraie raison ?

.- Veux-tu vraiment la connaître ?

.- Oui !

Juliana alla voir son frère, se pencha a l'oreille de celui-ci et répondit a sa question . Dés que la jeune fille eut fini et ait fait un pas en arrière, Sheen s'était mis a palir et visage avait a présent une expression d'horreur .

.- Non…C'est…pas…vrai…dit-il .

.- Oh que si ! répliqua sa sœur en souriant !

_9 heures 30 ._

Nos deux amis avaient fini par donner un coup de main a ce pauvre Sheen qui, après avoir été libéré, emmena lui meme Orieul dans sa chambre afin qu'elle finisse sa nuit comme il se doit . Après ca, il fit des pancakes pour tout le monde . Le chat arriva après que Atem ait sorti toutes les confitures qui lui passèrent sous la main . Juliana elle, buvait tranquillement du thé a la menthe avec un verre de jus de pamplemousse qui attendait son tour. Alors que notre jeune pharaon s'appretait a mettre les pots de confiture a coté de son assiette, Bijou se coucha en plein milieu de son chemin et il eut la chance de la voir faire juste avant de risquer de lui marcher dessus !

.- Pousse-toi de là le plumeau à poussière ! ordonna t-il .

.- Maw ! répliqua l'animal en s'étirant .

.- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce chat se mette là où ca gene le plus ?

.- Il veut qu'on le remarque, c'est tout bete ! fit Sheen .

.- On aurait dut mettre un panneau avec « attention au chat ! marchez pas dessus ! » écrit dessus !

.- Y a des jours où on se demande qui commande ici ! Nous ou le chat ?

.- Hors de question que cette bestiole se mette a faire la loi dans ma chambre sinon…

.- Tu sais Atem, tu devrais te détendre de tant en temps ! Mets toi au Yoga par exemple !

Le tricolore enjamba le chat afin de rejoindre sa place et de pouvoir enfin poser la confiture .

.- C'est a qui d'aller chercher le courrier ce matin ? demanda Sheen .

.- Y a pas de courrier le dimanche ! répondit Atem .

.- Si, des pubs !

.- C'est Orieul qui le fait normalement !

.- Dans ce cas…

Sheen faisait un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire pour son colloc.

.- J'ai compris ! Je m'y colle ! T'a du bol que je sois habillé !

Atem alla mettre ses chaussures, prit la clé de la boite aux lettres, sortit de l'appartement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée . Une fois arrivé devant la boite aux lettres qu'il partageait avec ses collocs, il l'ouvrit et trouva des pubs . Il remarqua que dans l'une d'entre elle il y avait une enveloppe . Il la prit et remarqua qu'elle était adressée a Sheen .

.- Ca sent le « je trafique quelque chose dans le dos de Orieul le dimanche car je sais bien qu'elle fait la grasse matinée le dimanche ! » . Ca doit concerner les pervers anonymes ! pensa t-il .

Il prit le contenu de la boite aux lettres et referma celle-ci a clé . Il se retourna et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en se retrouvant nez a nez avec une personne qu'il connaissait bien .

.- Bonjour Atem !

.- Téa !!

* * *

NB: J'ai pas très envie de rire en ce moment et je n'ai presque pas d'inspiration donc je déconseille à certains petits malins de venir me pousser à bout.


	5. Chapter 5

Sur ce chapitre, je me suis surtout penchée sur la forme et j'ai fais peu de correction de description ou autres. Le dernier est en cours d'écriture mais je ne le garantit pas pour cette année.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Episode 5**

_Domino, 9 heures 40._

La brunette se tenait en face du tricolore. Elle portait un haut jaune avec un short rouge et avait prit son sac a main rose pâle. Atem, encore sous le choc, évalua la chose et finit par se décider à agir au plus vite.

.- Comment t'as su que j'habitai dans cet immeuble ??? Demanda t-il.

.- J'ai demandé à Yugi qui me l'a tout de suite dit ! Répondit-elle.

.- Sale traitre ! Marmonna Atem .

.- Tu as dit ?

.- Rien !

.- Tu me conduis dans ton appart ou j'y vais moi-même ?

.- …Oui…

Il se retrouva forcé de la conduire jusqu'à son appart, le 412, après avoir monté les quatre étages. Une fois devant la porte, il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'une catastrophe n'arrive pas pour s'abattre sur lui et lui faire perdre sa petite amie. Il ouvrit la porte en fermant les yeux et les réouvrit quand elle fut complètement ouverte.

A son grand soulagement, Juliana lisait tranquillement une revue et Sheen continuait de faire des pancakes. Le seul détail qui le gêna, c'était que la porte de la chambre d'Orieul était ouverte, signe qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle avait réquisitionné la salle de bain pour un moment.

.- Qu'est ce que ça sent bon ! Fit Téa en sentant l'odeur des pancakes.

Le grand blond tourna la tête vers la brunette.

.- Tu dois être Téa si je ne me trompe. Dit-il.

.- C'est bien moi ! Et vous êtes ?

.- Sheen Phillips ! Et la fille qui accoudée au bar a le malheur d'être ma petite sœur !

.- J'ai entendu ! Fit Juliana en levant le nez de sa revue.

.- T'entends tout, tu vois tout…

.- J'ai aussi un carnet d'adresse qui t'appartient !

Sheen se figea sur place. Atem ne connaissait pas assez Juliana pour savoir ce qu'elle préparait mais il connaissait suffisamment Sheen pour savoir comment il allait réagir et ce fus ce qui lui fit perdre tout espoir de faire bonne impression auprès de sa petite amie. Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fut le post-it rose sur le frigo, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, car il indiquait que les potes a Sheen et Orieul allaient venir pour déjeuner et ce vers 10 heures car chacun apportait de quoi aider le chef et dressait une grande table au milieu du salon après avoir poussé sofa, fauteuils, table basse et télévision.

La dernière fois, il manquait Demonia et Jarul qui avaient respectivement du travail en retard et des heures de sommeil a rattraper dues à un travail trop intensif pour une femme enceinte. C'était il y a environ deux mois.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde pouvait venir car ils s'étaient tous pris un congé pour le lendemain et dans les autres cas, s'étaient avancés dans leur travail.

Le téléphone sonna et Juliana alla répondre ce qui soulagea Atem et Sheen d'un grand poids. Téa alla s'asseoir au bar.

.- Je peux prendre des pancakes ? Je suis partie sans rien manger ce matin et mon ventre commence à sérieusement crier famine ! Dit-elle.

.- Sers-toi ! Orieul ne prend pas de petit déjeuner le dimanche et je viens de m'en souvenir ! Répondit Sheen.

.- C'est pas la première fois que t'oublis ce détail…Murmura Atem pour que seul son coloc entende.

.- Tu veux boire quelque chose avec Téa ? Demanda Sheen en ignorant volontairement Atem.

.- Vraiment !!!!! S'exclama Juliana au téléphone.

.- Faut croire que c'était pour elle. Fit Atem en s'asseyant a coté de sa petite amie.

.- Sûrement son crétin de petit copain ! Grommela Sheen.

.- Te connaissant, t'as jamais essayé de le connaître un peu ! Remarqua Atem .

.- C'est pas tes oignons !

Juliana raccrocha le téléphone toute contente et fonça dans la chambre d'Orieul. Elle en ressortit une minute plus tard avec son sac a dos sur les épaules.

.- Tu vas où comme ca jeune fille ? Demanda Sheen en essayant d'imiter un père autoritaire sans succès (et sans commentaires).

.- A l'aéroport ! Mon fiancé vient me chercher !

Sheen ne répondit pas, sûrement sous le choc.(ceci est une simple supposition)

.- Je lui avais parlé de la situation avant de venir ici et j'attendais son coup de fil. Comme il a tout réglé, je peux partir a présent ! Dit Juliana.

Elle posa un carnet d'adresse sur le bar, a coté d'Atem.

.- Et pense à remettre ceci a Orieul de ma part ! Bon ben au revoir ! Dit-elle en sortant.

Le jeune pharaon s'empara du carnet pendant que Sheen était toujours déconnecté du monde et que Téa essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y jeta un œil et y découvrit une liste de numéros de téléphone appartenant tous à des filles. La brunette regarda par-dessus son épaule par curiosité.

.- Plutôt longue cette liste ! Fit-elle les yeux ronds.

.- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié pour dire vrai ! Avoua Atem.

.- Comment ça ?

.- Et puis zut ! Regarde la table basse et tu comprendras !

Téa le regarda d'un air surpris mais fit l'effort de se retourner et remarqua enfin la pile de magazine pour pervers.

.- Je crois avoir compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne…

.- Je peux t'assurer que je n'y ai jamais touché !!!

.- Ca va ! Je te crois ! Et ton autre colloc ?

.- Orieul ? ben…c'est pas encore dix heures donc…

.- Donc ?

.- Connaissant Sheen, il va nous refaire sa gaffe favorite !

.- Hein ?!

Sheen, toujours a moitié conscient, se dirigea vers la salle de bain tel un zombie. Il ouvrit la porte et…

.- NON MAIS CA VA PAS !!!!!!!!

Une serviette fut lancé sur le visage de Sheen et fut suivie par ce qui semblait etre un 100 tonnes et qui envoya notre grand blond sans chaussures noires dans le décor. Bijou sortit comme une flèche de la salle de bain pour aller se rouler en boule sur le sofa. Orieul aussi en sortie, enroulée dans une serviette noire et alla vérifier si Sheen était encore vivant.

.- Ca a l'air d'aller pour…commenca t-elle.

Elle venait de remarquer que Sheen n'était pas si sonné que ça puisqu'il avait un léger saignement de nez dut au fait qu'il regardait…

.- T'AS TOUJOURS AUCUNE HONTE A REGARDER CE QUE T'ES PAS CENSE VOIR !!!!!!!! Hurla Orieul en finissant son travail avec un grand coup de poing sur la tête du coupable et en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Notre grand blond sans chaussures noires préféré étant KO, il ne risquait pas de faire de commentaires avant fort longtemps ! Téa faisait de son mieux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans cet endroit de fous et Atem lui, essayait de réfléchir au moyen de réveiller Sheen avant l'heure H. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il était presque 10 heures.

.- …Violente la fille…Remarqua Téa.

.- Et encore, je trouve qu'elle a été gentille…Fit Atem.

* * *

NB: Je rappelle que ce n'est pas mon shipping favori et que je fais seulement des essais.

Ensuite, pensez toujours qu'une petite review de rien du tout fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! Surtout quand il vous prépare un truc pour Noel !


End file.
